narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuhōgan
The Shuhōgan (取崩眼, Demolishing Eye; Literally "eye that takes away until nothing remains") is a which so far has appeared in two separate persons: Nōhime and . It is the only known dōjutsu not belonging to the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), consisting of the , and . While the latter found their roots within the lineage of , it is still unknown how the Shuhōgan came to be or what its exact relation is with the other dōjutsu. It has also been called the "Eye of Desire" (欲の目, Yoku no Me) by Nōhime. Though it is a dōjutsu, Nōhime has noted the Shuhōgan is not actually a , but rather a seikei genkai. What this implicates or how it differs from a kekkei genkai is yet unrevealed. Abilities Nōhime explains the nature of Shuhōgan as a "hollow eye". It is an eye devoid of experiences or visions and also one that carries an extensive desire to replete this "hollowness". While the eye itself is not an actual sentient being capable of such thoughts or cravings, Nōhime believes that it is a metaphor most suitable to explain the abilities it grants. This desire is so strong that the Shuhōgan is not content with simply witnessing what all other eyes can. No, it means to witness every single thing within its surroundings, far beyond merely the physical world. This desire is cumulative, growing stronger with every experience but never quite being satisfied, leaving Nōhime likening it to "filling a bottomless barrel". In its quest to perfecting itself, the Shuhōgan perceives long distances, , thoughts and the life force of others. In addition, it can see through physical barriers, track fast-moving objects and possesses a certain degree of premonition, not unlike the abilities of a fully-evolved . In addition, the Shuhōgan is a "greedy" eye. It does not like to share the experiences it desires so intensely with others. Because of this it is able to prevent other from perceiving some of these within its vicinity, such as the Byakugan's 360° degrees of vision, the Sharingan's predictive abilities and the 's ability to see chakra. The degree to which the Shuhōgan is able to negate others' vision is dependent on both parties' experience, but Nōhime admits that she can probably never evolve to the point where she completely blind her opponents. By mastering the Shuhōgan and subduing it, a user can go against the eye's "nature" and force it to release some of the experiences it has accumulated. This allows the user to perform irresistible who can fool other . The only limit to this power is that the user can only project images they have witnessed, whether this was within the physical realm or some other. The Shuhōgan is one of the few ways a human being is able to witness the pure, unadulterated life force within other beings, though it is far from the only manner to manipulate it. In general, influences life force on a daily basis and one could ever consider the simple act of killing as a manipulation of it. Shuhōgan users have the advantage of spotting life force and thus have an even easier time controlling it. They are able to transfer life force between different bodies, either to heal someone even if they are on the brink of death or, in a more macabre application, steal that of others to extend their own lifetime. Nōhime's Version Nōhime was the first person to ever awaken the Shuhōgan and through the many years of her lifetime has mastered it to a point there are only a handful persons in the world who would be able of resisting its influence. Purely through the power of her Shuhōgan Nōhime has managed to play a big role in the various turning points of history as well as attain a stage of pseudo-eternal youth. Nōhime has shown the ability to utilize the Shuhōgan in only one eye at a time, indicating her mastery over the dōjutsu. Ranmaru's Version Ranmaru awakened the Shuhōgan without knowledge of its true nature or abilities. Even so, he manifested a wide range of abilities, which made him a fierce opponent even as a young boy without any kind of combat training. Eventually, Ranmaru was killed by Nōhime to prevent others from gaining knowledge on her abilities and so his Shuhōgan could strengthen hers. With his kekkei genkai, Ranmaru had the ability to see and hear things from long distances. With this ability, Ranmaru was able penetrate the walls of his shack to view the outside world. Although the range of his kekkei genkai was similar to the range of the , it actually had the ability to counter and negate that trait. His abilities also allowed him to perform irresistible , which could fool even the "all-seeing" Byakugan. Ranmaru's vision also let him locate and track others by sensing chakra, picking up chakra from long distances, and noticing changes in an individual's chakra. It was also able to sense how many individuals are present. Ranmaru's vision had heightened perception and analytic powers, similar to those of the , meaning he could comprehend any details he sees. When first encountering Raiga, Ranmaru was able to read his thoughts to determine what was ailing him. He could also see one's life force, which he could use to predict the opponent's next move or tell if someone was alive. In addition to this, Ranmaru was able transfer part of his own life force to completely heal someone even on the brink of death. Trivia